Wild One
by Sharn-sharn
Summary: Featherkit is an oddity. Every cat that gazes at her flinches, and in their eyes is disgust. Featherkit doesn't know why they hate her so much, but she's willing to do anything she can to prove them wrong. But "anything" is a subjective term, and sometimes, it's best to just lay everything down before it leads to a fate worse than death.
1. Chapter 1

**I've read a few stories like this and after a while, I decided that I wanted to give it a try.**

**It won't be as long as my others, and if I don't get any feedback, then I'll probably just scrap it.**

**So, here's the prologue, enjoy and send me your thoughts in a review.**

**. . .**

A ragged sound of something being torn echoed around the nursery.

Featherkit flinched.

They were at it again.

The other two kits were blissfully unaware of her discomfort, and they continued to play-flight, purring and growling the entire way.

At one point, the pair knocked her paws, causing her to stagger slightly.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, and one kit- her brother, Featherkit supposed- shot her a sharp glare, swiftly accompanied by a fierce glower.

"_Move!_" He snarled, his lip curling to the point that his razor-sharp kit teeth were exposed.

Against her better judgement, Featherkit moved to the side, careful to keep her eyes on her paws as she did so.

Her brother scoffed. "Shoulda called you _Twistkit _instead," he muttered.

Featherkit couldn't even muster up a glare- no, she was far too timid for that sort of thing.

She gazed mournfully down at her paws.

Oh, she _hated _them.

One was smaller than normal while the other was twisted beyond recognition.

It would be a miracle if she were to even _make _an apprentice, let alone _train._

It really was no wonder that her brother hated her so much.

She was a cripple.

And she hated herselfd for it.

Maybe if she had a higher self-esteem of herself then she'd stand up to her brother.

But Featherkit didn't.

But she tried.

She tried _so _hard to prove that she wasn't a burden.

Tried so hard to prove that she was worthy to _exist._

It didn't do anything.

_Nothing _happemed.

Every effort that Featherkit came up with was spat right back in her face.

And it was after the tenth try that Featherkit finally realised.

Her brother simply didn't care.

Nobody did, really.

However, Featherkit refused to let this get her down.

She may be a cripple, but she wasn't _weak_.

Yet, now that she thought about it, Featherkit realised that she didn't possess a single friend in ThunderClan.

It was like everybody _hated _her.

So, steeling her resolve, Featherkit muttered, "I need to get out of here."

She half padded, half hobbled from the nursery and into the camp outside.

She was already five moons, and she knew that, in one moon's time, she would become an apprentice.

And despite the hateful, lonely atmosphere of the nursery, Featherkit refused to let her spirits go down.

And she was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't look up until it was too late.

_Thud!_

Featherkit grunted as the force of the collision sent her backwards, her crippled front paws digging into the ground for dear life.

When she finally _did _look up, an apology was on the tip of her tongue, and not a second later, she was blushing to the tips of her ears and stuttering out incoherent apologies.

Featherkit was _that _embarrassed and horrified by what she'd done.

The cat in front of her was probably an apprentice, but Featherkit had never seen her before.

"Hey," she mewed kindly. "Stop apologising so much. It's fine."

Featherkit immediately snapped her mouth shut, still blushing heavily.

She kept her gaze firmly glued to the ground, but it was the apprentice's voice that made her look up.

And what a pretty apprentice she was!

Her pelt was dark-brown and her eyes pale green.

"Hey," she repeated, grassy green eyes wide in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Wha-" Featherkit broke off, blushing heavily, and in a much quieter voice, she mewed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The she-cat was smiling now.

"That's good, then," she said. "My name's Grasspaw, if you were wondering."

Grasswing, huh? Featherkit mused, it matched her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Featherkit," she answered dazedly.

"Cool," Grasspaw said, then tentavely shifted, suddenly looking awkward, eyeing Featherkit's twisted paw. "I'll be going now."

Featherkit followed her gaze, and she felt a fresh wave of anger boil in the pit of her stomach.

Grasspaw had been fine at first, then when she'd caught gaze of Featherkit's paw, she had recoiled much like everyone else.

"Go then," Featherkit whispered in resignition.

As she watched Grasspaw leave, she couldn't help but wonder what made her what she was.

"A freak," Featherkit whispered.

Why did everyone _hate _her?

Was it _because _she was so crippled that they recoiled as if she were the worst sort of crowfood?

Her anger became smoldering.

She would show them.

She would show them _all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I think that I just might continue.**

**As always 1 to 2 reviews per chapter.**

**Read on, then.**

**. . .**

"I should have called you _Twistkit_," her Mother remarked, eying her twisted paws in disgust.

Featherkit flinched.

Her Mother saw it, and her amber eyes, so much like Featherkit's own, glimmered, and she mewed, "Or maybe Cripplekit would have been a more suitable name for you."

She felt the tears coming, but she refused to let them slip.

_If I do_, Featherkit thought. _Then she'll think that I'm weak._

Yes, Featherkit couldn't allow that.

She couldn't.

Still, her Mother continued on, blissfully unaware of the growing audience beyond the nursery's brambles.

"That's enough!" an authoritive voice suddenly barked, and all eyes turned to him.

Featherkit turned, too, and when she saw who it was, excitement flowed through her for only a moment, before it was replaced with something heavier.

Disappointment.

Yes. She was disappointed because he hadn't interfered sooner.

He was big and great, his muscles rippling underneath his dark-red fur.

And yet, even as he fixed his green eyes on her, Featherkit refused to be swayed.

Her Father could have said something sooner.

But he never did.

Featherkit refused to let this strange sense of disappoint swallow her up, though.

She met her Father's gaze dead on, accusation swirling in the depths of her eyes.

Her long stifled anger stirred, and it _burned _in the pit of her stomach.

It was the stirring of something Wild.

Something Wild and untamed.

Her Father gazed back, his eyes flashing.

He turned to her Mother.

"That's enough," he continued, his voice oddly soft.

So _now _he was speaking up for her?

It was strange, Featherkit mused, how one could change so quickly, and in the span of so little time, too.

Her Father was _defending _her.

_Her!_

His useless, crippled daughter.

_So very strange, indeed._

Featherkit was glad.

Glad that someone in this Star-forsaken Clan was defending her for once in her infinitely short life.

But that was that.

It had taken her Father _five moons _to be able to gather the guts to defend her from her Mother.

Featherkit hated that she was so timid.

Because if she wasn't, then she would have stood up to her brother and Mother already.

Yes, she _definitely _would have.

It made Featherkit feel much better upon thinking that.

"You're _defending _her?" her Mother cried, her beautiful face flabbergasted.

Featherkit saw her brother in their Mother, how could anyone not?

Their Mother was a sleek white she-cat with piercing amber eyes- the same eyes that she shared with Featherkit.

Featherkit knew her Mother was ashamed at giving life to such a useless creature, and also because she received such a beautiful name.

_Twistkit._

Featherkit nearly flinched, but as she looked down at her paws, she saw that her Mother was correct.

Her Mother hated her.

Featherkit could accept that.

Featherkit was useless.

No.

She couldn't accept that- she _wasn't _useless. While it may be hard for her to walk at times, Featherkit knew that she would be able to function just fine with the use of her crippled paws.

Yes, she could function just fine.

And she didn't give a mouse's brain of what the others thought of her.

So Featherkit knew she could be content.

But not in this Clan.

Never in ThunderClan.

She wanted to be somewhere Wild and free.

Somewhere where her spirit could be unleashed.

And where Featherkit could finally be free.

And she would fight for that right.

Or die trying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to whoever reviewed.**

**And sorry if the chapters are so short, I'll try to make them longer.**

**. . .**

Featherkit shifted awkwardly, trying to get comfortable in her nest.

The moss beneath her belly was pitch-cold, and she was shivering.

From lack of heat or loneliness, she didn't know. But she did feel lonely- immensely so. Her nest was tucked in the farthermost corner of the nursery, probably due to the fact that her Mother couldn't bear to see her.

Or the other kits, for that matter.

Besides Featherkit and her brother, there were two other kits in the nursery, but unlike herself, they were tucked close to their Mother's belly.

They were loved.

Featherkit wasn't.

Her own Mother seemed to _hate _the very sight of her.

She eyed the mass of gray fur apprensively.

Her brother was sleeping peacefully at their Mother's belly, and every so often, he would mumble something incoherent and bury deeper into the warmth that he had at his disposal, their Mother curling further around him in return.

Featherkit merely gazed at them longingly, and she murmured, "Why does Cinderkit get _everything_?"

One kit yawned loudly, diverting her attention.

The kit was lying on her back, and as she slept, Featherkit noticed that the kit's cream fur fluffed up sporadically from her deep, even breaths.

The kit was safe at her Mother's belly, curled closely together with her dark brown-furred brother.

Yes, Featherkit was _very _lonely.

_But I don't need to sit around and mope_, she decided, _I can go somewhere instead of this miserable nursery and its occupants._

So with that thought in mind, Featherkit hopped to her paws and, without much effort, hobbled to the entrance.

It must be one of her better days if she was walking so well.

The crisp evening air met her face with a pleasant whoosh, and she sighed happily as it ruffled the fluffy fur on the top of her face.

It had rained recently, Featherkit noted.

Even if it hadn't, she could smell it in the air.

A puddle glinted nearby, and Featherkit found her interest piqued. She had only seen her reflection a total of three times, and it had only been from a puddle much like the one near her.

So she limped over and practically collapsed in front of it, resting her front paws. Her collision with the ground lightly disturbed the water and a few droplets splashed onto her paws.

Featherkit giggled.

Then she looked into the puddle.

A familiar face stared back at her, with white fur and grey-tipped ears. A bright ginger patch circled her left eye completely, her amber eyes seeming to be huge on her face. On her body, Featherkit knew that there were several ginger patches.

A few were also splotched all over her back and front legs.

Her face looked strange to her, even though it was so familiar, and the patch on her face made her look completely ridiculous.

That thought caused Featherkit to laugh out loud.

_Have you also considered the fact that Brightstar may have put a cat on guard duty? _An annoying voice at the back of her mind said.

Featherkit growled softly in reply, and out loud, she said, "I don't care."

And then she made a break for it.

Featherkit thought she probably thought she looked ridiculous with the way she was running- and it probably looked painful from another's point of view- but she found that she couldn't care less.

Nevertheless, by the time she _did _stop, her paws were aching and she was thoroughly out of breath.

And then Featherkit realised something.

She was _free._

_Free _from the overbearing stares and hissing whispers.

Free from the humiliation of her deformed limbs.

Free from the hate.

"I'm _free_!" she called joyfully to the sky.

Featherkit made a show of doing a victory dance, though her front paws were so tired from the torture she had put them through moments before that they gave out underneath her.

She still laughed anyway.

A while later, Featherkit picked herself up, and she only seemed to realise something.

"Where am I going to go after this?" she asked no one in particular.

She eyed something far in the distance, great towering peaks that seemed to stretch to the top of the world.

_How about there? _her conscience pointed, _It looks pretty desolate, _and _a way out from this stupid forest._

It was also desolate and bare, with the random scattering of trees and bushes here and there.

It was perfect.

"I always hated the forest, anyway," Featherkit grumbled, before finally setting off.

She walked for what seemed like _hours_, and the towering peaks in the distance were the only thing leading her away from that accursed Clan that she called home.

Then, she stopped.

And something came unbidden to her mind, and she could have slapped herself for her stupidity.

_What am I going to do about food?_ Featherkit panicked momentarily, _and water, too!_

Hesitating, Featherkit glanced back to the path from whence she had come.

She made her decision and steeled her resolve.

"One look," she vowed. "One look and then I'll return, if only to recieve training in one moon's time. And when I learn how to hunt, then I'll be free for real!"

So with that thought in mind, Featherkit dashed foreward, not paying any heed that she was crashing through bushes and potentially creating a loud racket.

She didn't care.

She would be free.

She would.

And all Featherkit knew were the peaks of stone that towered so mournfully high above her.

The weight of her body put together with the fact that she was racong speeds that she had never dared to in her life made her front paws _burn._

A branch whipped her across the face, and Featherkit cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain.

She came to a stop and brought a paw to her cheek gently, pressing it into her face.

The paw came away red.

But there was only a slight sting on her face, and Featherkit didn't want to let a tiny scratch dissuade her from exploring.

It was as if something primal and Wild had awakened within her.

Featherkit let this strange and wonderous feeling give her strength.

And it did.

So she got up and ran.

And promptly found herself dashing into open grassland.

Featherkit stopped for a second, gazing around the place in open wonder.

A wonderfully cool breeze blew over her, and suddenly, she knew where she was.

"The Moors," Featherkit breathed.

And when she looked at the sky, Silverpelt twinkled down at her, appearing like bright gems against the pitch-black sky.

"I can't believe I'm really here!" she laughed happily, revelling in her short freedom, because she knew that she would have to return to ThunderClan before the sun rose.

And she would have to return to to the constant glares and cold whispers.

ThunderClan didn't want her.

They never had, and they never would.

Something suddenly caught her eye, and Featherkit turned.

It was a mouse!

_I wonder if I can catch it_, she thought, _'cause the warriors back at the camp make it look easy with the amount of fresh-kill they bring back. So it can't be _too _hard, can it?_

Featherkit shrugged, _Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find out, then._

She dropped into one of those strange looking stances that she had seen one of the apprentices practising, and when she did this, her twisted paws protested harshly at the treatment.

Slowly, she adjusted them, and a few seconds later, the uncomfortable burning feeling faded away.

Featherkit stared ahead determindly.

The mouse continued to sniff around, then came forth with a few blades of grass clutched in its mouth.

Featherkit felt excited, this was her chance. She tensed her hind muscles in preparation, and then she leaped.

She sailed through the air for a split-second, then landed rather awkwardly on all fours, her unsheathed claws piercing the mouse's flesh just as another's did, and all she could think was: _I caught my first fresh-kill! Wait 'till I tell Cinderkit! He'll have a reason to treat me better now!_

And Featherkit only seemed to notice that someone else was clutching _her _catch when her forehead softly bumped against another's.

She stifled a startled scream of horror and whipped her head up, her amber eyes instantly pierced with a pair of bright blue eyes.

And all Featherkit could say was: "You're on my kill!"

The cat looked affronted, and it showed in his unusually bright eyes. "I think it's _mine_! I found it first!"

Featherkit swiftly pulled the mouse back, caging it between her twisted paws. "Hah, take that!" she cried. "You can't get it _now_!"

The cat's eyes narrowed, as if he were sizing her up.

Subconciously, Featherkit tucked her deformed limbs beneath her chin, and she glared at him, daring him to comment on her deformities.

He didn't, though.

Featherkit narrowed her own eyes. Just what was this strange cat with the lovely eyes plotting.

Then, he smirked. "What's a kit like you doing on WindClan territory, huh?"

Strangely, Featherkit felt offended, and she hissed, "I'm not a kit! I'm nearly an apprentice! And for your information, I ran away!"

The cat stared at her.

Featherkit stared back.

Finally, the cat shrugged. "I'm not going to ask for your reason," he said lowly. "But I guess that you're welcome to stay in WindClan until you have to return tomorrow. Which I have no doubt that you _will _be returning. You're only a kit, after all."

Strangely, Featherkit felt enthused by his offer. "Do you really mean it?" she asked. "Or are you just a lying Fox-heart like the rest of them?"

The cat stared at her again, and she found herself _really _seeing him.

His fur was a soft grey colour- not too light and not too dark, more in the middle, if she were to be honest. Those blue eyes of his bore into her with startling clarity.

He seemed uncomfortable by her blatant staring, and Featherkit looked away, muttering softly, "I'm Featherkit."

The cat suddenly smiled widely, but it wasn't arrogant or conscending like Featherkit had expected. "My name's Darkpaw. Nice to meet you, Featherkit."

Featherkit found herself slowly smiling back. "Nice to meet you, too, Darkpaw."

A moment later, the grey apprentice tilted his head, as if smelling something on the air.

Featherkit looked at him for an explanation.

Darkpaw gave her one, "It's the moonhigh patrol," he exclaimed, and for a second he almost looked _embarrassed._ "I was supposed to be with them, but I, uh..."

Featherkit let out a _mrrow _of laughter, clarifying, "But you went hunting."

Before Darkpaw could a chance to reply, a loud, deep mew rang throughout the Moors, "What are you doing out here, Darkpaw? And who is _that _with you?"

Darkpaw gulped, and Featherkit wondered that if a WindClan _apprentice_ was afraid, then should she be, too?

"Well, uh," said WindClan apprentice stammered, "there's a story involved..."

"And that is?" prompted the same voice, and finally, Featherkit was able to get a good look at the so called "moonhigh patrol".

It was a white tom with yellow eyes. He had a superior, domimating air about him.

"Fine, fine, I went hunting!" blurted Darkpaw frantically. "There, happy, Cloudstorm?!"

"It still doesn't explain the cat next to you," retorted Cloudstorm gruffly. "And she looks barely old enough to be an apprentice. A kit, really!"

Featherkit soon got fed up with the cat's attitude, and she swiftly came to Darkpaw's defense. "I'm not a kit!" she snapped, causing the white cat's yellow eyes to snap to her. "I'm five moons old!"

"Explain why a five moon old kit is so far away from home, Darkpaw," Cloudstorm demanded somewhat lazily, his eyes never leaving her slouched form. "Or is she a Kittypet?"

Featherkit flinched at that, and Darkpaw came to _her _defense. "Cloudstorm, she isn't a Kittypet!" he protested rather loudly.

Cloudstorm's lip curled. "Then what is she?"

Darkpaw looked stricken. "I don't know," he mumbled. "But she needs a place to stay for the night. And I said that she could spend it in WindClan!"

"You promised a _stranger_ a place in our Clan?" Cloudstorm murmured. His eyes flicked down to Featherkit, and for reasons that she couldn't fathom, they softened considerably. "Very well. She may stay for the night, but no longer."

Featherkit felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and she purred, liking the feeling.

She wouldn't have to return to ThunderClan, either!

"What's your name?" Cloudstorm suddenly asked.

"Featherkit," she said.

She blinked when the white cat looked at her keenly. She shifted, uneasy underneath the weight of his sharp glare. "What?"

"You have a Clan name," Cloudstorm mewed. "Explain that if you would."

"I'm from ThunderClan, okay?!" Featherkit snapped. "I only ran away because I couldn't take it anymore. But I swear I'll return after this, I promise! Just please don't turn me in!"

Cloudstorm looked down at her. "Couldn't stand what?" His gaze grew probing.

"The- _everything_. The glares, the whispers- _all of it it_!" Featherkit gazed down at her twisted paws, quietly mewing, "And all because I have these."

Cloudstorm suddenly snorted, and when Featherkit looked up, the white tom was sneering. "ThunderClan!" he spat. "How juvenile they are! Tormenting a poor kit just because she couldn't help with the way she was born!" He turned around, swoftly ordering, "Hurry up, the both of you! Sunheart and Mudpaw are already back at camp, and they'll be wondering where I am!"

"He's the deputy," Darkpaw whispered to her as they followed on behind the white cat.

"Really?" Featherkit whispered back, and for a second, she wondered what it might be like if she could become ThunderClan deputy.

But then ThunderClan was wiped away, and it didn't matter anymore.

Now, there was only WindClan, even though she knew that she would have to return to ThunderClan eventually.

That being the next day.

But she would enjoy it while it lasted.

Away from the cold glares and harsh criticism.

Because Featherkit had never felt so free in all of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really like this story, so I decided to write a new chapter!**

**. . .**

Featherkit decided that she liked WindClan's camp.

It wasn't as overbearing or stuffy as ThunderClan's camp. Actually, now that she thought about it, WindClan was more open, more wild, more _free_.

Featherkit didn't want to know what would happen if it had been RiverClan or _ShadowClan _who had found her.

She had heard that the cats of RiverClan were overbearing and very self-centered- probably because they enjoyed collecting shiny things and valued perfection greatly. Featherkit also knew that weakness wasn't tolerated in the ranks of Rowanstar's Clan.

And as for ShadowClan...

Featherkit had heard her Mother, Snowfall, sneer about how the Clan was a bunch of despicable mousehearts and how they didn't deserve a place in the forest.

Featherkit had frowned, thinking, _But there's _always _been four Clans in the forest! What would happen if ShadowClan was somehow driven out?_

Featherkit hadn't known then, and she still didn't know to this day.

"So," Darkpaw mewed, running the tip of his tail along her flank. "How do you like WindClan? I know it might not be much to you, but it's home."

"I love it," Featherkit purred, and she meant it.

It was bigger and more spacious than ThunderClan's camp, which meant more space to run around and play.

Back in ThunderClan, Snowfall had confined her to the nursery for hours on end, not allowing her to go out and stretch her legs in fear that Featherkit would somehow embarrass her.

"You really mean it?" Darkpaw looked perplexed, and he shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, it may not be ThunderClan..."

"And that's why I like it," Featherkit replied shortly. "Because it _isn't _ThunderClan."

Darkpaw smiled softly, and Featherkit decided that he looked better with such a pleasing smile on his face.

Cloudstorm suddenly glanced back at them. "Come on, Featherkit," he ordered gruffly. "I'll take you to Morningstar's den."

Featherkit glanced back at Darkpaw, and when the grey-furred apprentice only gave her what she hoped was an encouraging grin, she reluctantly followed after the WindClan deputy.

Cloudstorm came to a stop just outside a den bigger than the others, and he motioned curtly with his tail. "Morningstar," he called in his rough voice, yellow eyes glimmering brightly in the darkness. "I need to speak with you."

Not a moment later, a sandy coloured she-cat appeared at the entrance, her fur sticking up and a distinctly ruffled and annoyed look on her pretty face. "What is it, Cloudstorm? And it had better be important. I was in the middle of a well earned rest, for StarClan's sake!"

Featherkit flinched, she had been the cause for WindClan's leader waking up?

Cloudstorm glanced toward her, and he surprised her when he pressed against her reassuringly. "Morningstar's not usually like this," he explained lowly. "This is only her being very sleep deprived."

"And for a good reason, too!" Morningstar snapped, her amber eyes flashing.

Cloudstorm looked up at his leader, a slight grin tugging at his stern face. But, oddly enough, he didn't comment as Featherkit had expected him to.

"And who is this?" the WindClan leader's eyes drifted down to her small frame that was completely dwarfed by Cloudstorm's bigger body.

"This is Featherkit," the WindClan deputy replied somehwat gruffly. "She seeks shelter for the night."

At Morningstar's questioning look, Cloudstorm trudged on, "Darkpaw found her out on the Moors," he clarified. "Claimed that she ran away from her Clan."

"Oh?" Morningstar's attention returned to Featherkit, who instinctively shied away. "And what Clan were you from, little one?"

Featherkit shifted uncomfortably. "ThunderClan," she murmured.

"Why did you run away?" the WindClan leader pressed, looking vastly interested.

"Because-" Featherkit broke off, glancing down at her deformed limbs with disdain. "Because of these."

"You are returning tomorrow?" Morningstar suddenly asked.

Featherkit nodded reluctantly. What did she expect, anyway? An offer to join WindClan?

"Very well," Morningstar mewed, lashing her tail. "You may stay here for the night. Cloudstorm, take her to the nursery, if you would so please? I _really _need to get some more sleep."

The WindClan deputy nodded, beckoning Featherkit to follow with his tail.

Blinking away tears of gratitude, she followed on after him.

"Hey," she said, struggling to keep up with his long strides. "Who are the queens in the nursery, Cloudstorm?"

The gruff warrior didn't even look at her as he began to speak. "There's only two queens in the nursery: Larkwing and Ambershine. And between them, there's three kits."

His mouth abruptly snapped shut, and he nodded towards where an opening lay.

Featherkit hesitated, then offered him what she hoped was a shy smile. "I guess I'll, uh, see you tomorrow, then?"

He nodded curtly, and Featherkit squeezed through the opening.

Two queens were gossiping in the corner, three kits nestled against them.

They looked up when she entered, and they looked perplexed.

Finally, one, a pretty cream she-cat spoke, "Who are you?" she mewed, nestling her single kit closer to her belly protectively.

Featherkit understood why they were wary. "I'm Featherkit," she murmured. "Morningstar's letting me stay the night before I have to go back."

"Go back where?" the other queen said, and she was pale-grey with pale green eyes.

Featherkit shifted uncomfortably, and she muttered, "ThunderClan."

And as if protecting herself, Featherkit nestled her twisted paws close to her, tucking them under her chin as she curled up in the far corner.

"Please don't bother me," Featherkit pleaded. "I promise I'll be gone before you wale up. It'll be like I wasn't even here."

And as she slept, it was to the lingering disappoint that she would have to return to her birth Clan eventually.

She wasn't happy.

But, then again, when had others ever cared about that?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, and here's another new chapter.**

**. . .**

When Featherkit next woke, it was to the smell of something milky; something softly pawing her cheek.

Her eyes snapped open at once, and they were pierced by bright yellow orbs.

Her eye-sight was still hazy at best, and she had to blink furiously for it to clear, but when it did, the grey-furred face of a kit greeted her.

Stifling a startled scream of horror, Featherkit instinctively buried her face into her twisted paws.

She stayed that way for a few seconds.

Nothing happened.

Then-

"Mother, what's she doing?"

The high, clear voice of the kit rang forth, and ever so slowly, Featherkit raised her head.

The kit's innocent eyes were set on her, she noticed.

He didn't look to be more than three moons old.

He was _young_.

Featherkit heard a rustle, and one of the queens murmured, "It's barely dawn, Harekit. Go back to sleep. As for the little one in the corner- well, I heard Darkpaw calling for her a few moment's ago. It seems as if she's going to be taken back to her Clan now."

When Featherkit spoke, her mew was a disappointed rasp, "I'm really going back now?"

The queen in the corner- Larkwing, she thought- fixed her pale-green gaze on her. "Of course you are," she mewed firmly. "Your Mother must be worried sick about you when you didn't return home!"

Casting her amber eyes to her deformed limbs, Featherkit muttered bitterly, "You're wrong, Snowfall doesn't give a _fox's dung_ about me."

Larkwing cast her a sympathetic glance at her, but she didn't say anything.

Featherkit sighed and got to her paws. "Thanks for the hospitality, I guess," she murmured. "I can't say I'll see you around..."

"We might," Ambershine mewed with a secretive smile.

Featherkit shot them a grateful smile. "Really, thank you," she said. "It's the best sleep I've had in moons."

Indeed, the only restful sleep that Featherkit could remember was when she had been a moon old.

It had been during leafbare, a season that Featherkit would remember for the rest of her life- full of snow and terrifying blizzards.

But worst of all, it was _cold._

And that had been one of the only nights that Snowfall had let Featherkit curl up with both her and her brother, Cinderkit.

Her Mother's belly had been blissfully warm, and Featherkit had gladly surrendered into sleep.

And now, she only realised that if Snowfall hadn't curled around her, then she would have freezed to death.

"Come back soon," Larkwing's kit, Harekit, squeaked.

Featherkit merely smiled sadly while his Mother gently chided, "You know she can't, little one, she's from an enemy Clan."

Featherkit's smile faded, and she would have flinched had so many eyes been on her.

_Enemy Clan._

That's all Featherkit would be, part of an _enemy Clan._

Right at that second, Featherkit wished she had been born in WindClan instead of athunderClan, then maybe her deformities would be more easily accepted.

_I wish I were in WindClan_, Featherkit thought fervently.

And she really did wish it.

No one in ThunderClan would miss her, save for, perhaps, her Father, but other than that, Featherkit knew that she _certainly_ wouldn't miss anyone back at her so called "_home_".

Featherkit didn't have any friends back in ThunderClan anyway, and if she ever _did_, they were driven off by Cinderkit and his friend, Rowankit.

But if she were to live in WindClan, then surely Darkpaw would bne her friend?

_I wish..._

What _did _she wish for?

A home? A family?

A place to be _herself_?

A place to be _free_?

Taking care not to trip, Featherkit padded/limped to the nursery entrance and stepped outside.

It was still dark outside, and that brought a sour taste to her mouth. She had never woken up this early, her Mother being the only one in the nursery to do so.

Suddenly, a voice split through the air: "Featherkit? Are you ready to go home?"

The white and ginger she-cat merely sighed, dryly answering, "As ready as I'll ever be, Darkpaw."

The the grey-furred apprentice appeared at her left shoulder, and Featherkit looked in his direction.

He grinned, showing off his razor-sharp teeth. "That's good, then. And guess what?"

Featherkit grinned back, though it was somewhat timid by her standards. "What, Darkpaw?"

If it were possible, his grin grew even _larger_ as he mewed, "Cloudstorm's letting me come with you guys when he escprts you back to ThunderClan! Though, I only get to go to the border," he finished sadly, his tail drooping.

Featherkit purred, and she briefly pressed her side against his. "At least you'll be coming," she said, and her friend's eyes glittered happily in response.

"Yeah," Darkpaw murmured.

The apprentice straightened up when Cloudstorm appeared.

The WindClan deputy gestured to them curtly with his tail, and her tail drooping low, Featherkit followed with her first and only friend trailing on behind.

It seemed as if only a few minutes passed before they were at the border intersecting WindClan and ThunderClan territory.

"I guess this is goodbye, then," sighed Featherkit sadly.

Darkpaw leaned foreward and swiftly licked her cheek. "You can't get rid of me that easily, mouse-brain," he teased cheekily.

Featherkit made a sound that was in the middle of a sigh and a laugh, but she purred anyway, pressing her face into his shoulder. "You mouse-brain," she mewed fondly. "I'll miss you."

Just when she was about to pull back, Darkpaw suddenly mewed, "Why not just join WindClan, Featherkit? We'd be happy to have you."

Featherkit sighed again, and this one was full of resignation. "Darkpaw," she began. "As much as I'd like to accept your offer, I just _can't_."

"Why not?" the apprentice protested. "You be happy there... _I'd _be happy with you there. So why can't you just say yes?"

"You really think that Brightstar will let me leave ThunderClan and join WindClan?" Featherkit questioned sardonically.

"Morningstar would say yes," Cloudstorm put in unexpectedly.

"Just think about it," Darkpaw pleaded, and Featherkit reluctantly nodded.

"Alright," she whispered. "But give me a moon at the very least."

"Hurry up, Featherkit," the WindClan deputy mewed gruffly. "We don't want a patrol coming by..."

"Too late!" a decidedly familiar voice mewed, and Featherkit felt a shiver run down her spine.

She turned around and was pierced by a pair of familiar amber eyes, and they were set in a white-furred face.

"Snowfall," she whispered.

And beside her were the ThunderClan deputy, Oakpelt, and the another decidedly familiar warrior called Gorsetooth.

"Why hello there, Featherkit," her Mother purred. "Where were you all night?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, and here's a new chapter!**

**. . .**

Featherkit's mind was curiously blank as Snowfall approached her stiffly, her amber eyes conscending as she gazed upon her daughter.

"Where _were _you?!" her Mother hissed in her ear, her tone dripping poison.

Featherkit didn't reply, merely glaring down at her feet.

_Stand up to her, Featherkit!_ a voice in the back of her mind urged. _Stand up to Snowfall!_

"Have you _any _idea of what image you projected on me when you ran off to StarClan knows where?!" Snowfall murmured, circling her.

Snowfall truly was beautiful. The dawn light hit her fur at just the right time, dappling the snow-white pelt in silver and shadows, her eyes glowing brightly.

It was just too bad that her personality was as rotten as crowfood.

Featherkit's jaw clenched, and she whipped her head up, her amber eyes flashing.

However, Snowfall continued on as if she were oblivious to her daughter's sick rage, "And what to do about these WindClan invaders? We can't have them stealing squirrels now, can we?"

"WindClan is perfectly fine with rabbits, thank you very much," Cloudstorm mewed coldly, his yellow eyes narrowed down to the point of slits.

Snowfall looked straight at the WindClan deputy, her pretty features pinched in sour interest. "And would you care to explain why my _daughter_-" Feather noted the emphasis put on the word daughter and scowled. "-was out of ThunderClan and in _WindClan _territory?" she mewed sweetly, but her eyes were anything but.

"She was there because she wanted to get away from _you_," Featherkit said loudly, and she glowered up at her Mother.

"Uh, Snowfall," one of the ThunderClan warriors began, and he seemed awfully awkward and shy, Featherkit noticed. "Shouldn't we be getting back to the camp?"

"As soon as _Twistkit _decides to get her _twisted _paws moving!" Snowfall growled in an icy voice.

Gorsetooth flinched back as if he had been struck, and Featherkit didn't blame him.

Having Snowfall's wrath on you wasn't a very nice thing, and Featherkit was beginning to regret speaking up against her Mother.

Because, how could she not?

She thought, that after five moons of her Mother's cold and dismissive nature, her icy words and ready scorn, she would have gotten used to it.

But she hadn't.

And even though she had grown accustomed to Snowfall's insults, it still stung.

And it was worsened due to the fact that this cat was her _Mother_. A cat who was supposed to love her unconditionally and not be burdened by her deformities. A cat who was supposed to love her for _her_.

But it never happened.

And Featherkit feared that this would continue for the rest of her life.

She hadn't wanted this.

_Never._

But it still happened anyway.

"Well?" Snowfall's eyes were ice, and Featherkit instinctively cringed away from those amber pools.

They were cold and they held no love whatsoever.

It was as if Featherkit was a cat from an enemy Clan.

_So this is how it is_, Featherkit thought sadly. _Snowfall hates me._

Nothing in her Mother's eyes could be mistaken either, they were devoid ofall warmth.

Snowfall truly hated her.

"I don't see the point of even returning to that place," Featherkit murmured resentfully. "You and everyone else hates me-" she let out a bitter chuckle at that, "-but how could I ever be surprised when my entire Clan acts just like RiverClan? Honestly, I think I'd be better off in RiverClan, or even _ShadowClan_."

As Featherkit said this, Darkpaw's eyes went wide, and he gazed at her beseechingly, as if to say _"is that what you really want?"_

"At least there I would actually be _appreciated_," Featherkit mewed softly.

Snowfall shot a disdainfull glance to her daughter's twisted paws, her lip curling. "Hurry up and move," she finally mewed. "I won't be responsible if something happens to you on the way back to camp."

Featherkit was silent for a long moment. "So that's how it is, then." It wasn't a question, and the both of them knew it.

"Let me say goodbye, then."

"One minute," the ThunderClan deputy suddenly mewed, the deep timbre of his voice holding a note of disdain.

Featherkit didn't respond, and she turned the opposite way and padded toward the WindClan border.

She stopped at the edge, and Darkpaw gazed at her with those big blue eyes of his.

"So this is it, then?" his voice was soft, and it sent an unexplainable feeling of sorrow wrenching through her heart.

"No," Featherkit said fiercly. "I'll... I'll consider your offer, Darkpaw. But I promise you, this isn't the end."

"It better not be!" Darkpaw said as fiercly as her.

Featherkit blinked, and the grey apprentice blushed at how loud his declaration was.

"I really hope you can come to WindClan," Darkpaw mewed, and his voice was so soft that it barely carried over the wind. "I'd... we'd _all_ want you there."

"Yeah," Featherkit mewed just as quietly. "I'd like that, too."

They held each other's gazes shyly, and it was Cloudstorm who finally wrenched them away from each other.

"WindClan will be waiting," he muttered. "That is, _if _you decide to accept our offer."

"How will I know?" Featherkit whispered back.

But before the WindClan deputy could answer, the _ThunderClan _deputy called, "Time's up. Get over here, Featherkit."

Cloudstorm appraised her with darkened yellow eyes. "Meet me here in once moon's time," he mewed roughly.

He lifted his head and glared at everyone else.

He stalked away, calling, "Hurry up, Darkpaw, I'll not be responisible if Sunheart decides to make you clean out the nursery."

Darkpaw nodded, though his eyes lingered on Featherkit.

"Go!" she urged, her eye wide at the hostile looks that the ThunderClan patrol were shooting the WindClan cats.

"Hurry up!" Snowfall suddenly hissed.

Featherkit bowed her head, though her jaw clenched at the prospect of her Mother singling her out yet again.

Not for the first time, Featherkit wished she had the courage to stand up to Snowfall.

_Does this mean that I'm a coward?_

She followed after them.

**. . .**

The next moon passed slowly.

It was nothing remarkable, either.

In fact, it was exactly the same as the past five moons of her life with her brother's ready insults, her Mother's scorn, and her Father's coldness.

Featherkit didn't believe that Flamestreak was cold on purpose, but rather that he didn't know how to act.

Featherkit didn't know why she was defending him; maybe because he had defended _her_?

So maybe he _did _feel an inkling of love to her, after all.

_Enough to defend me, that is_, she thought dryly.

Featherkit looked around the nursery.

It was empty, everyone else outside enjoying the crisp, cool air of newleaf.

At least Cinderkit and his friends, Rowankit and Petalkit, wouldn't be there to antagonise her as they usually did.

_"Meet me here in one moon's time."_

Featherkit blinked. Even after an entire moon of misery, Cloudstorm's words still hadn't left her.

_Did they really mean what they said?_ she wondered, _Or were they lying?_

Featherkit always found that directly confronting a situation rather than avoiding it always proved to be the right solution.

_I'll go then_, she decided.

Featherkit was sick and tired of the treatment that ThunderClan had given her over six, long moons. And for once, she just wanted to be happy rather than worry about what the next insult would be or what cats were whispering behind her back.

She had been happy in WindClan, Featherkit realised, no matter how miniscule the time she had spent in their camp had been.

"I'll do it," she whispered quietly.

_I'll join WindClan and leave ThunderClan right behind me._


	7. Chapter 7

Sneaking out of camp was much easier than Featherkit expected.

All she had to do was walk/limp to the dirt-place and leave through the opening in the back. Once she was out, she had to scale the ravine before Snowfall returned to the nursery with her brother and notice her absence.

And no matter what Featherkit did, avoiding the event was inevitable.

Someone from ThunderClan _would _find out.

_Hopefully I'll be in WindClan by then_, she thought ruefully.

Featherkit shook her head dismissively, instead choosing to focus on the task at hand.

That is, climbing to the very top of the ravine without being discovered.

Featherkit yelped when her twisted front paw suddenly slipped, sending her toppling backwards.

She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing her body for what she thought would be a _very _painful collision with a tree.

Only, it didn't come.

Before Featherkit could tumble any further, a set of jaws clamped around her scruff, stopping her descent and pulling her to safety.

When she was on level ground, she looked up to see the face of her rescuer.

Green eyes, set in a handsome ginger-furred face gazed calmly back at her.

Featherkit would have back away had the edge of the ravine not been but tail-length behind her.

She looked furiously to her left, but there was nothing but trees with a fairly old ThunderClan scent.

It looked as if no one had trekked that path for a few days at least.

Featherkit could do with that.

She ran foreward, then darted left at the last second.

A muffled curse followed soon after, but Featherkit was too busying praying to StarClan that her paws would at least be able to carry her to the WindClan border before they caved in.

Already her front paws were beginning to burn, especially the twisted one. But Featherkit couldn't pay it much attention, else the one chasing her would catch her.

A few minutes into the flight, Featherkit soon got tired of the shooting pain that usually accompanied her twisted paw whenever pressure was put on it. So she simply raised it in the air and did a sort of awkward leap before landing on her smaller than normal front paw- the one that wasn't twisted.

Featherkit found that she could run much faster and easier with only three legs, and not for the first time, she wondered why she simply hadn't thought to have done this sooner- that is, running on three legs.

But Featherkit knew that she would eventually tire out- it was inevitable really.

She first felt herself beginning to slow down when she had started running with three paws instead of a cat's usual four.

Her breaths came out in harsh, ragged pants, her chest rising and falling faster than she ever remembered it doing, struggling to catch her breath.

And then it happened.

The cat that had saved her earlier caught up.

Like earlier, his teeth latched onto her scruff, and she was pulled to his legs.

Featherkit found herself being pierced by furious green eyes, clearly demanding an explanation.

"What do you think you're _doing_, Featherkit?" he asked, his voice somewhat cold.

"What do you _think_?!" Featherkit spat, struggling to get free, and he released her without complaint. "Away from that hell of a Clan!"

She looked past his wide, ginger shoulders, and he glared at her in reproach. "Don't even think about it," he warned. "I'm taking you back to ThunderClan. You're not even an apprentice, and I found you wondering in the wilderness by _yourself_!"

"So nice for you to finally show some care!" Featherkit mewed sarcastically. "Honestly, Flamestreak, couldn't you have shown that, what, a moon ago? I would have felt _so _much better!"

"That doesn't matter, Featherkit," Flamestreak protested. "What matters now is the present, and right now, you're going home."

"You're right," Featherkit agreed with a tilt of her head, and just as her Father was beginning to smile, she added, "I _am _going home. To WindClan!"

Featherkit didn't think that she had seen her Father look so speechless in all of her life, and she took pride in it.

"_WindClan?!_" he sputtered, green eyes wide in his shock. "You're a member of _ThunderClan_, Featherkit, not _WindClan_."

Suddenly, Featherkit felt that sick anger, that deep rage which had been festering inside of her for moons, break.

It simply snapped.

"THUNDERCLAN WAS _**NEVER **_MY HOME!" she shrieked, and she remembered every glare, every whisper, and every hurtful comment that had ever been directed at her, felt the deep anger inside her as she added, "I HATE THUNDERCLAN! I HATE IT SO MUCH! AND I HATE _**EVERYONE **_THERE!"

When her rant was finished, Featherkit had to pause to catch her breath, all the while Flamestreak gazed back at her, his eyes wide and stunned.

When her breath was back, Featherkit narrowed her eyes as she whispered, "And I won't miss _anyone_."

There was a long silence, and just whrn Featherkit was about to speak again, her Father shushed her.

"Featherkit... I-" Flamestreak broke off, looking down at his paws, and he even had the gall to look _ashamed _as he mewed, "I'm... really sorry that you had to put up with all you did. And I'm not asking you to forgive me, but just know that I'll always be there for you."

Featherkit was stunned to say the least, and her Father's eyes were beseeching- begging for forgiveness.

"I don't know if I can believe you," she whispered, and she hated how her voice cracked. "And I don't know if I can love you, either. Not after everything's that happened. Flamestreak, I just want to go to WindClan and leave this entire thing behind me."

Those green eyes of his widened, and he mewed, "I'll never see you again, will I? I'll never have the chance to see if you can love me, after all."

Featherkit hesitated, and she knew deep in her heart that Flamestreak loved her, loved her from the moment she'd been born, and would love her to death and beyond.

She also knew that he deserved a chance, at least.

"If... if you want to know so badly," she mewed, piercing him with uncertain, hesitant amber eyes. "Then come with me."

"Come... come with you?" Flamestreak repeated as if it were _he _who was the kit instead of herself.

"Yes," and Featherkit knew that she was certain. She'd give him a chance if he so wished it. "Come with me to WindClan."

Her Father hesitated, and she could sense doubt within him.

"Do you doubt me?" Featherkit questioned. "Do you doubt that my words aren't truth?" There was a hurt laced to her voice, at his supposed rejection and something else she couldn't identify.

"It's not that," Flamestreak finally said.

"Then what is it?! Were your words about being there for me all lies?! Is that it?!" she spat, her voice hurt. "Do you not want me as your daughter anymore?!"

When Flamestreak spoke, his mew was gentle, "It's not like _any _of that, Featherkit. You're still my daughter, and contrary to popular belief, I _do _love you."

"Then what is it?!" Featherkit demanded, and to her horror, she felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Joining another Clan isn't as easy as you think it is, Featherkit," her Father said. "Besides, Morningstar's known for her hatred of ThunderClan. So I can't really hold you that she gave you an invitation to join her Clan as the truth."

"It wasn't Morningstar who asked me to join," Featherkit mumbled. "It was Cloudstorm."

"The WindClan deputy?" Flamestreak mewed, shocked.

"Yes!" she snapped, too annoyed to apologise.

"Fine," her Father said shortly. "I'll go with you. But if she denies us, then I'm leaving this place altogether and taking you over Highstones."

"Why Highstones? Why not _ThunderClan_?" Featherkit questioned snidely.

Flamestreak looked down at her, his green eyes tired and weary. "There's nothing left for me back in ThunderClan," he finally answered. "The last moon's been too much for me, I've left the Clan for good."

"What did Brightstar say about that?" Featherkit mewed, looking up at him curiously.

She still hadn't forgiven him for the past six moons of her life, but she wanted to know why Flamestreak thought that the last moon had been too tiring for him.

_It's not as if he's been shunned_, she thought. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed the tired slump to his shoulders and the crease of a frown between his lips. _Or has he?_

Featherkit pursed her lips, and she mewed, "What did he say?"

"Nothing for your ears," her Father answered easily.

Then: "Why did you leave Snowfall and Cinderkit? She's your mate, and Cinderkit's your son."

"_Was_," Flamestreak corrected, and at her look of confusion, he added, "We haven't been mates for over five moons. I split up with her soon after you were born, when I noticed how she treated you."

"What about Cinderkit, then?" Featherkit pressed.

"What about him?" Flamestreak questioned. "I left him knowing that Snowfall will raise him into a fine young cat. I can't say the same about you," here, he shot her an apologetic look.

Featherkit was silent for several long moments, and when she did speak, her voice was quiet- subdued. "I know that I don't feel anything for Snowfall and Cinderkit, but maybe, in time, I might be able to feel something for you." Her eyes narrowed at his somewhat relieved look, and she mewed sharply, "This doesn't mean that I've forgiven you, though. And now that I think about it, I don't know if I'll _ever _be able to forgive you. Not when you were so distant, so cold."

Flamestreak didn't looked deterred in the slightest. "I wouldn't expect you to. Honestly, the thing I really want is for you to feel something for me. Even if it takes a thousand years, I'll continue hoping. If only to have some closure that my youngest kit doesn't hate me."

And as he said that, Featherkit had to wonder: _Do I really hate Flamestreak?_

Did one invite someone to join them if they hated them? Did they offer them another chance to redeem themselves if they hated them?

Suddenly, Featherkit knew.

"I... I don't hate you, Flamestreak," she mewed. "But I don't love you either."

Something that suspiciously looked like relief bloomed on her Father's tired face, and he muttered, "Thank _StarClan_."

Her eyes narrowed at that admission, but Featherkit couldn't bring herself to snipe at the ginger tom beside her.

"So, are we going to go now?" Featherkit questioned. "We're still a fair distance from the border. And Cloudstorm promised to meet me there."

"When was this?"

"Uh, a moon ago," Featherkit answered, strangely feeling shy at his probing gaze. "I stayed in WindClan for the night and Cloudstorm escorted me back in the morning. It was at the border that Darkpaw asked if I wanted to stay. Permanently, of course."

Flamestreak's eyes narrowed, and he swiftly began to stride foreward, forcing Fatherkit to break into a jog to catch up to her Father.

"What is it, Flamestreak?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

His voice was a low rumble as he answered, "You like this Darkpaw, don't you?"

There was a sad little smile playing on his lips, Featherkit noticed.

Even so, she felt her face flush slightly as she sputtered, "I-I barely know him, Flamestreak! It doesn't mean that I'm in love with him!"

"I never said that it had to be love," Flamestreak countered gently. "But even so, you're still too young."

Featherkit rolled her eyes. "Just because I let you come with me doesn't mean that you can act like this," she grumbled, annoyance plain in her voice.

Her Father froze. It seemed as if a thousand years passed by before he answered. "I'm your Father, Featherkit," he replied wearily. "Does that not give me reason enough to worry about you?"

Featherkit sighed and turned to face him. "That's a pretty good point," she groused. "But that's _all _I'm going to say. And once again, I don't think that I can forgive you. Or ThunderClan," she added. "_Especially _Snowfall."

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, Featherkit," Flamestreak answered tiredly. "Or your Mother. I'm only hoping that you won't hate me for the rest of your life."

As they were walking, the pair didn't notice that the ground was gradually becoming flatter and higher in some places.

They didn't notice that the territory didn't smell of ThunderClan until it was too late.

Flamestreak noticed it first, and he cursed, "Fox dung!"

He turned to Featherkit. "Didn'tnyou say that Cloudstorm was supposed to meet you at the border?"

Featherkit looked around wearily. "Yes," she answered cautiously.

"I think," said Flamestreak quietly, "that we passed over the border."

"Indeed you did," a hard voice mewed firmly.

WindClan cats were surrounding them on all sides, and with a sinking heart, Featherkit noticed that Cloudstorm wasn't among them.

_He promised! _she thought furiously. _He promised and he isn't here!_

The cat who had just spoken was a tom with pale ginger fur and long, thin legs.

His amber eyes contained a glint that Featherkit had only seen in ThunderClan.

"That's Sunheart," Flamestreak hissed in her ear. "He's only a fairly new warrior, but he's one of the most talented warriors in WindClan, and with an apprentice to boot."

"What are two _ThunderClan _cats-" here, his lip curled, "-doing in WindClan territory?"

Before Flamestreak could speak, Featherkit shoved past him rudely and mewed, "We want to join WindClan."

Sunheart scoffed, and his eyes glinted with malice, all the while the cats of the WindClan patrol gasped.

"What's this?" the WindClan cat questioned, his voice hard and cold. "Did I hear what I thought I did? You want to join _WindClan_?"

"Yes," Flamestreak answered, and Featherkit made to speak, too, but her Father shot her a reproachful glare, as if to say _"Let me deal with this"_.

Sunheart looked bewildered for a split-second of a second before his face smoothed out, becoming curiously blank in the process.

"Isn't the forest enough for you?!" he suddenly snarled, approaching them so that he was standing in front of them.

Featherkit shrunk back when he got right in her face, thinking: _It isn't Snowfall. StarClan, it _isn't _Snowfall!_

Suddenly, something shoved past him and roughly drew her to their chest.

"StarClan, Featherkit," Darkpaw murmured. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Yes," Featherkit answered, nuzzling into his shoulder. "But only for you."

The grey apprentice purred before pulling away and turning to face Sunheart.

"Sunheart," he mewed, piercing the ginger warrior with serious blue eyes. "Can we _please _take them to Morningstar?"

"Why?" Sunheart questioned coldly. "ThunderClan is the enemy. I see no reason why I would want these two in my Clan."

Darkpaw's eyes darkened, and he stood in front of Featherkit protectively. "It isn't your decision to make," he said softly.

"Nor is it _yours_!" Sunheart put out angrily, and his voice was as cold as his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't consider it," Darkpaw responded coolly. "Think about it, Sunheart. Flamestreak is a great warrior, and I know for a fact that he's the fastest cat in his Clan."

"Flamestreak I can understand," Sunheart sneered. "But explain the kit. I don't see how she could make a good hunter with those paws of hers."

Featherkit flushed angrily, and she made to reply, but her Father beat her to it.

"Featherkit is nearly as fast as I am!" Flamestreak snarled, his green eyes flashing angrily. "And I'm sure that she can learn to hunt just fine if you would give her a chance!"

Sunheart glowered at them for a moment, but gradually, his face smoothed out.

"Fine, then," he said tonelessly. "Follow after me, and we'll see just what Morningstar has to say about this."


	8. Chapter 8

Featherkit followed on behind the WindClan patrol, Darkpaw on her left side and Flamestreak on her right.

She glanced to the side, and she was glad that she was bigger than average as she didn't have to look up at Darkpaw.

"Do you think Morningstar will let me join?" she asked anxiously, and she was so nervous, yet at the same time, she couldn't help but feel a strange excitement coursing through her.

Darkpaw glanced at her, his expression bordering on serious, a frown taking its place on his face. "I actually don't know," he admitted, narrowing those pretty blue eyes of his. "Morningstar isn't exactly known for her generousity to rogue cats from ThunderClan, you know." Here, he glanced discreetly at Flamestreak, mewing, "Why is _Flamestreak _of all cats here, anyway? I heard that he's one of the fastest and swiftest hunters in ThunderClan."

"Flamestreak's my Father," Featherkit explained shortly, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the ginger-furred warrior. "And to be honest, I don't even know why I asked him to come with me."

"Trust?" her friend suggested. "Love, maybe?"

Featherkit barely refrained from scoffing. "I don't love him," she answered scathingly. "Nor do I trust him."

Unknown to her, Flamestreak was listening to every single word that was exchanged between the pair, but he didn't comment on his daughter's lack of love and trust in him. No, he simply remained silent.

"Is it because of how ThunderClan treated you?" Darkpaw looked sorrowful, and Featherkit hated it.

She hated pity, and she hated how her friend was so sad on her behalf.

"Quit being so sad for me," Featherkit told him softly. "I stopped crying about it moons ago."

"Why shouldn't I be sad on your behalf?" Darkpaw murmured, and she was struck by how intense his eyes were as he gazed at her.

"Because you shouldn't have to be," Featherkit whispered.

"But I can," the grey apprentice retorted.

And that was all there was to it.

Featherkit didn't bother replying, merely following after Sunheart's patrol.

Unknown to her, Flamestreak was watching the entire exchange, a sad, sweet smile on his lips.

**. . .**

Featherkit was, once again, born witness to the WindClan camp for the second time in her short life.

It hadn't changed at all since the last moon she had been there, either.

But the only places she could recognise was Morningstar's den and the nursery.

She watched in trepidation as Sunheart's patrol dispersed, cats going to unknown places.

_Probably to sleep and rest_, Featherkit thought.

She felt her heart sink when Sunheart turned to her, and it was then and there that she decided that she _really _didn't like this particular cat.

He was too unpredictable.

His eyes were hard and firm when they landed on her. "Hurry up," he finally mewed. "Else I'll you'll get left behind."

Featherkit glanced at Darkpaw, and when he only gave her an encouraging grin response, she felt a purr rumble in her throat.

"I'll see you soon?" she mewed, gazing at him with wide amber eyes.

Darkpaw smiled warmly, and he leaned closer, whispering, "Definitely."

Featherkit felt a strange heat engulf her face, and she smiled at him shyly.

"Hurry up!" Sunheart snapped impatiently.

Featherkit sighed, muttering an annoyed, "I'm coming."

From his place beside her, she boticed that her Father was unusually tense, and he looked as if he were about to pounce on a piece of prey with the way he was holding himself.

Strangely, Featherkit found herself mewing reassuringly, "It's going to be fine, Flamestreak. It's not as if we're about to be killed."

Flamestreak sighed. "You're wrong on every aspect, Featherkit," he answered wearily. "I'm not worried about being turned away. In fact, I'm ready for it."

"Than what are you worried about?" she asked curiously.

That was when Flamestreak looked at her.

Like, _really _looked at her.

His green eyes burned like flames, and Featherkit unconciously shrunk back from their intensity.

"Morningstar," he answered lowly.

Featherkit shot him a confused glance. "You're worried about _Morningstar_? I admit that Sunheart said that she hates any and all cats from ThunderClan, but it can't be _that_ bad, can it?"

"I'm not obligated to answer that, Featherkit," Flamestreak mewed.

"Why not?" and Featherkit knew that she was whining, but she didn't particularly care at that moment.

"You don't need to know," her Father answered sharply, green eyes flashing.

Featherkit was surprised when she didn't feel the slightest bit of hurt. But it was to be expected, she guessed, since she didn't feel anything tremendous toward her Father. But she was a little miffed when he refused to tell her anything.

_Let Flamestreal keep his secrets, then_ she thought, and she knew that her Father was entitled to him.

She would let this slide, but _only _because he was the only one in ThunderClan who had a visible effort of defending her from their Clanmates' nsults and ready scorn.

Before Featherkit knew it, they were at the entrance to Morningstar's den, and she swallowed a lump in her throat the she hadn't known was there.

"Morningstar!" Sunheart called, and he turned to glance at them, his amber eyes cold and unfriendly.

There was silence for several, long, tense moments, in which Featherkit felt the nerves bubble in her stomach.

But soon enough, there was a slight noise from inside before Morningstar herself stuck her head outside, her amber eyes narrowing to the point of slits at the two seemingly unfamiliar cats in her Clan.

Then, in a voice colder than ice, she mewed, "Flamestreak."

Featherkit felt a shudder rip through her at the tense, cold atmosphere. Morningstar and Flamestreak were glaring bloody murder at each other, and if looks could kill, then Featherkit was sure that both cats would be dead a hundred times over.

Then, as if Morningstar finally noticed her, she said, "And just what is the same kit from a moon ago doing back in my camp? I agreed to letting you stay here for the night, but I don't what you're doing back."

Swallowing, Featherkit took a step foreward, sick fear and nerves rearing its course on her. "I-I want to join WindClan," she mewed firmly.

Morningstar's eyes widened in surprise, and she leaned foreward, the same vast interest from the moon before showing itself on her face. "Oh? And what can you possibly offer WindClan what it doesn't already have?"

"I'm... I'm a fast runner," Featherkit mewed, bristling when Morningstar gazed at her twisted and smaller than normal paws in disbelief. "Look!" she snapped, amber eyes flashing. "I may not have the strongest body or the most perfect paws, but I promise you, I _am _fast."

"Tell me how you run on those paws of yours," Morningstar said bluntly.

Not even hesitating, Featherkit mewed, "I lift the twisted one in the air and run on three legs instead of four."

"Do it right now," Morningstar demanded.

Without bothering to reply, Featherkit did as the WindClan leader bid, and she ran to the nursery and back, uncaring to the various curious eyes on her form.

When she returned, she found Morningstar gazing at her in open astonishment.

But it faded away after a few moments, her face smoothing out to its previous cold mask.

"The kit wanting to join the Clan still doesn't explain why _you're _here!" she snarled, turning to face Flamestreak.

Featherkit noticed that her Father's face was in a similar state: lips curled into a snarl, form ready to pounce, and eyes colder than ice.

"I came with her," Flamestreak replied evenly. "In fact, Featherkit _asked _me to come."

"Well, you can _leave_!" Morningstar growled. "Leave and _never _come back!"

"If I leave," Flamestreak mewed suddenly, "then I'll be taking Featherkit with me. And I _know _that WindClan desperately needs more warriors. There's only the three apprentices and the two kits in the nursery, isn't that right?"

Morningstar growled low in her throat as Flamestreak added, "Admit it, Morningstar. You need us. And if _I _were leader, than l would let us join."

Morningstar glared at them, but a moment later, her face miraculously smoothed out.

"Very well," she said tonelessly. "You have a moon to prove your worth to this Clan. If you haven't proved yourself to my satisfaction when the time is up, then you can leave and _never_ come back."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, and I hope this new chapter meets your expectations.**

**. . .**

Featherkit couldn't remember the time she had last been so embarrassed.

Not even the whispers or the cold, hard glares of the ThunderClan cats cut this moment any slack. She thought she would _die _from so many curious eyes on her form.

Not even Darkpaw's reassuring presence at her side could ease the nervous trembling of her shoulders and tail. She swallowed hard and looked straight ahead.

Morningstar gazed down at her, amber eyes colder than ice, her form strong and proud.

Featherkit discreetly lifted her chin, raising her shoulders and attempting to appear as proud as the WindClan leader. She knew that she probably looked incredibly to the other cats: her, a weak, foolish, _ex_-ThunderClan cat who, if rejected, would have no more hope in herself.

"Hear me, WindClan!" Morningstar hissed, and in unision, her Clan looked up, their eyes full of wariness and distrust. "Do you see this?! Do you?!"

"We do!" her Clan screamed as one, voices full of something Featherkit couldn't identify. "We see her!"

"And do you know what they wish?!" Morningstar demanded, amber eyes wide and intense as she scrutinised the entirety of WindClan.

And, once again, WindClan answered as one: "No!"

Eyes glinting in triumph, the WindClan leader declared, "It's something preposterous, I tell you! But, I _have _agreed to it, and I'm willing to give the outsiders a chance; a single moon in which to prove themselves. If and when the moon is up, and their progress isn't up to my standards, than they will be banished, never to return."

"What did you agree to, Morningstar?" one pretty she-cat called, her fawn-like eyes scrunching up in interest.

"Peace, Mudpaw," Morningstar chuckled, though her tone still remained severe. "I shall tell you then. Two cats, one barely out of kithood, have pleaded to join our Clan, but," she paused, her eyes sparking coldness as she glared defiantly at Flamestreak, a strange emotion present in her eyes that Featherkit had often seen mates possessing. Morningstar continued, a growl in her voice, "_But_, I have given them a time limit as I stated earlier. A probation period, I'd say. They have one moon to prove themselves, and when that time is up, I shall decide if they stay or leave."

"Oh," Mudpaw paused, blushing faintly at the explanation. "I see."

"Who are they, Morningstar?" Another cat, this time a tom, asked.

Morningstar grumbled something unintelligable under her breath before mewing, "The ginger one is Flamestreak," when she paused, her eyes were colder than ice with a strange pain brewing in them, and in a slightly softer tone of voice, she meowed, "and this is his _daughter_, Featherkit. Though I suppose she can't be called Featherkit anymore."

"Will you give her an apprentice ceremony?" the shy apprentice from before, Mudpaw, asked.

Morningstar paused as if considering something. "No," she mewed flatly. "I won't give her one."

Featherkit felt dismayed at that, but she knew she couldn't complain when WindClan had given her a home, no matter _how _temporary it was.

"Featherkit," the WindClan leader began, her voice flat. "Until you have proven your worth to this Clan and its inhabitants within, you will be known as Featherpaw. And, for the time being, Scorchfoot will mentor you."

Featherpaw nodded, and she _would _prove her worth to this Clan.

She wouldn't be robbed of another home again.

Never again.

"As it is, I have something else to announce," Morningstar declared, her voice loud and clear. "Ambershine's kits have reached the age of six moons- the age to be apprenticed. And I have every intention of doing it right now."

WindClan listened in anticipation, and all Featherpaw could think was, _At least I won't be alone._

Darkpaw must have noticed her dejected posture, for he whispered reassuringly, "You don't have to look as if it's the end of the world, you know. You may not have everyone's respect in this Clan, but you _do _have mine. Never forget that, 'kay?"

Featherpaw's face fell from its frown and she smiled up at him faintly. "Okay," she whispered back.

Darkpaw simply grinned, those lovely blue eyes of his crinkling at the edges.

Featherpaw found herself smiling dreamily at the sight, and for a split-second, she wondered what it would be like if Darkpaw smiled at her like that _everyday_...

It was Morningstar's voice which brought her back to reality.

"Hawkfire, you had an excellent mentor in our sadly departed Breezetail. You will mentor Swiftpaw, and I hope that you pass down all you know to him."

Featherpaw watched on in wonder as a dark brown tabby tom padded foreward from amongst the ranks of WindClan, to a small, thin-faced white tabby tom with black stripes.

The new apprentice seemed dreadfully shy, and Featherpaw couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as Swiftpaw nearly tripped over his feet in excitement and in his haste to reach his new mentor.

Hawkfire, Featherpaw noticed, was much more reserved; only gracing his apprentice with a smile after they touched noses.

"Swiftpaw seems really nice," Featherpaw commented to Darkpaw. "I think I'll enjoy sharing a den with him."

Darkpaw grinned. "Wait until you meet Mudpaw," he mewed. "She's a little shy at first, but once you get to know her, she's probably one of the greatest friends you'll ever have."

"What about the other apprentice, then?" Featherpaw implored. "I heard Flamestreak mentioning that there were three apprentices when he was talking with Morningstar. So where's the other one?"

"Uh-" Darkpaw broke off, looking apologetic, mewing, "You'll meet him soon, I guess. His name's Sootpaw, and he's my brother. He doesn't really get along with _anyone_, though, just to warn you."

"That's okay," she purred, smiling up at him. "You don't get along with _everybody_. That's just the way life is, I suppose. And he's your brother? Darkpaw, why didn't you _tell _me that you had a brother?"

Darkpaw shifted uncomfortably. "I guess that it just never came up," he murmured. "But don't worry, I'll introduce you to him if you want. And even though he doesn't really like other cats, I'm sure you'll get along fine."

"I get along with _you_," Featherpaw teased, and her friend ducked his head bashfully, grinning shyly.

"Yeah," Darkpaw agreed, voice soft.

Featherpaw didn't deign to respond, simply enjoying his closeness at her shoulder, even as Morningstar began to speak again.

"Ah," the WindClan leader mewed, eyes at the last kit. "I know just who to appoint for you!"

The kit in question was a pretty cream she-cat with amber eyes- nothing like her white and black striped brother.

She didn't appear to be scared, either. There was a calm, confident smile on her lips, and it looked as if she were on top of the world with the way she was holding herself.

"Cloudstorm," Morningstar announced, and Featherpaw felt a small thrill leap inside of her. "You are a strong and capable warrior, and as deputy of this Clan, I believe that you are ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Swallowpaw, and you will pass down all of the excellent knowledge and skills that you possess to her."

Featherpaw watched on as the WindClan deputy stepped, his yellow eyes glaring down at his new apprentice. Swallowpaw, however, didn't appear to be intimidated in the least, and she strode up to him with that confident smile of hers in place, reaching up to touch noses with him.

Featherpaw watched the entire encounter with unblinking eyes, and as the pair touched noses, she felt a strange feeling of betrayal pierce her heart.

Her vision blurred, but she angrily blinked the tears away before they could fall.

"Hey," Darkpaw murmured from beside her. "Why are you crying?"

Featherpaw sniffed, and she felt something wet slide down her cheek. "It doesn't matter anyway," she whispered hoarsely. "It's not as if I'll feel better when I tell you."

Darkpaw's face crumpled, and a flash of hurt glimmered briefly in his eyes. He looked at his paws, refusing to meet her gaze.

Featherpaw instantly regretted her words, but before she could get a word of apology from her throat, she was interrupted.

She looked up, and she was glad that she was bigger than average, as it meant that she didn't have to look up at her Father too much.

Flamestreak stood tall and proud, his larger form nearly towering over her.

"Are you, uh-" her Father seemed at a loss of words, and he held himself incredibly awkwardly, as if he didn't know how to deal with her. Finally, he mewed, "Are you... _happy _right now?"

Featherpaw considered the question carefully.

Honestly, right now, she didn't feel at all happy. No, not with the horrible feeling of betrayal in her heart.

But, she _did _feel happy that they had arrived in WindClan. But that happiness wasn't enough to quell down the betrayal.

Featherpaw told her Father of such.

Flamestreak merely sighed sadly. "I thought as such," he murmured.

Darkpaw cleared his throat loudly, and he smiled sheepishly when all eyes turned to him. "I thought I'd just take Featherpaw to meet the other apprentices. She doesn't have to meet with Scorchfoot straight away."

Flamestreak merely nodded.

"I'll be going then," Featherpaw murmured.

Her Father discreetly coughed, but allowed her to pass through, and Featherpaw did so gratefully and without complaint.

She followed on after Darkpaw, and before he could react, she bounded in front of him and burst out, "I'm really, really sorry for the way I spoke to you back there! I didn't mean to sound so harsh. Will you forgive me?"

Darkpaw merely chuckled, and the sound was warm and deep. He appraised her with bright blue eyes, mewing, "Really, Featherpaw, there's nothing to forgive."

Still, Featherpaw felt that overwhelming guilt, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't quell it down.

She leaned foreward and pressed her cheek against his shoulder, feeling his warmth. She leaned into him and sighed.

"I really am sorry," she insisted, peering up at him with large, unwavering amber eyes.

"I know," Darkpaw whispered.

They held each other's gaze shyly, and Featherpaw was the one to look away first.

"Why don't you, uh, take me to meet the other apprentices?" Featherpaw suggested, her voice thick with something she didn't understand.

"Yeah," Darkpaw answered, sounding distant.

For some inexplainable reason, Featherpaw felt a stab of hurt at this, but not understanding what it meant, she quickly squashed the feeling down.

She followed after her friend, and after a few minutes, they came upon what must have been the apprentices' den.

There was a she-cat standing outside of the den. And she was very pretty with a dark-brown pelt and huge, fawn-like amber eyes.

The she-cat turned and stared at them, her face soft with welcoming.

"You must be Featherpaw," she greeted in a soft, sweet voice. "I'm Mudpaw."

"Nice to meet you," Featherpaw greeted awkwardly. She never _had _been good at greeting others, she supposed. Only the ones she truly knew. And that was a small margin of cats.

For example, when she and Cinderkit used to share a nest, before she was one moon, she guessed that they had been kind of close.

Her brother had accepted her with the innocence of a kit that loves blindly, but Cinderkit had lost that love as he grew; becoming progressively coddled and spoilt.

Cinderkit was different, and while Featherpaw generally held no love toward her family, a small part of her couldn't help but love her brother.

The other part- the _larger _part, disagreed with her entirely.

The larger part of her urged her to cut all ties with her family and leave, never to return.

When Featherpaw had asked Flamestreak to join her, she had listened to the smaller part.

The larger part didn't seem too happy with her choice.

Mudpaw simply sat in her place, smiling softly.

The silence was too stifling, Featherpaw decided, so she decided to break it.

"Hey, Darkpaw," she mewed, turning to her friend. "Where are the other apprentices?"

Darkpaw jumped out of whatever trance he had been and looked at her. "Hmm?" he asked, half-distracted. "What?"

"I said, where are the other apprentices?" Featherpaw meowed, her voice somewhat cross.

"Oh," he mumbled, his eyes lighting up. "_Oh. _Well, I think Swiftpaw and Swallowpaw will come here eventually, and I'm not sure where Sootpaw's at..."

"He's coming now," Mudpaw offered. "I can see him."

"Okay," Darkpaw breathed, eyes wide. "Thanks, Mudpaw."

"Anytime," the she-cat murmured sweetly.

His blue eyes turned to Featherpaw, and he warned, "Don't get angry if he snaps at you, okay, Featherpaw? My brother _can _get a little stingy at times, but it's just him, I guess."

Featherpaw simply nodded. There was nothing else that she could say.

True to Mudpaw's word, a large, muscular apprentice came into view.

He looked as if he had just gone hunting, and his powerful muscles rippled in his shoulders as he padded toward them.

He was a dark, smoky grey, and his eyes were a harsh amber; having nothing on Darkpaw's lovely, bright blue eyes.

"Darkpaw, you wouldn't believe how little prey there is now-" Sootpaw stopped dead, staring at Featherpaw hard.

"Who is this?" he asked slowly, punctuating each word with icy hard coldness.

Featherpaw resisted the urge to shrink back, knowing that if she did, than she would never get the respect she wanted.

So, instead, she raised her chin and gave him a long, hard stare of her own.

"I'm Featherpaw," she announced bravely.

Featherpaw could feel his eyes on her, sizing her up as if she were a piece of prey.

"Why are you here?" Sootpaw finally asked, and Featherpaw noticed that the timbre of his voice was deep for a cat his age.

"I joined WindClan," she mewed, and she was proud to note that she didn't stutter over her words.

Sootpaw didn't look satisfied. "And why did Morningstar accept?" he pressed. "WindClan has enough mouths to feed as it is."

For once not feeling ashamed, Featherpaw extended her twisted front paw, mewing, "It's not guarenteed. My place in this Clan, I mean. I have to prove myself first. And I only have a moon. If I don't prove myself satisfacterly to your leader, then the deal's off."

Sootpaw stared at her for a long while, and it was so long that Featherpaw was beginning to get offended, but then she remembered Darkpaw's warning.

"Prove yourself," he finally said. "And until then, you have none of my respect."

And then he shoved past her and into the apprentices' den.


End file.
